Metapod (Pokémon)
|} Metapod (Japanese: トランセル Transel) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 7 and evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Metapod resembles a green . Its body is crescent-shaped with several segments making up the lower point. The front of its shell resembles a face with heavy-lidded eyes and a sharply pointed nose. The back of its shell consists of several geometrically shaped portions and projections. Its soft body is protected by a hard outer shell while it undergoes . While this shell is said to be as hard as steel, a sudden, powerful impact could cause its tender body to pop out, leaving it completely exposed. Metapod generally remains motionless, preparing its soft innards for evolution inside its hard shell. If an enemy discovers Metapod, it is unable to do anything other than harden its outer shell. Metapod lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Metapod had a Metapod that he as a and evolved in Ash Catches a Pokémon, thus also marking the species' debut. It eventually evolved into in Challenge of the Samurai, following an attack by a horde of . Metapod also appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. It evolved from Caterpie during a against and later evolved into Butterfree after a battle against . Other In Challenge of the Samurai, Samurai battled Ash's Metapod with his own Metapod, but because both Metapod only knew , the battle went on for hours until a swarm of forced the battle to end. In Gettin' The Bugs Out, Bugsy used a Metapod during his Gym against Ash. Metapod battled and before being defeated by the latter's . Unlike most Metapod, this one was actually able to fight back by using . Multiple other Metapod were also seen inside the Azalea Gym in the same episode. In Caterpie's Big Dilemma, Xander's Metapod became after eating some enhanced Rare Candies. Xander's Caterpie knocked down part of a radio tower in order to make a place for it to evolve into Metapod. It later evolved again to become a Butterfree. Multiple Metapod appeared in Butterfree and Me!, where they evolved into Butterfree on Wayfarer Island. One Metapod had been befriended by Ash as a Caterpie, and Ash helped it eventually evolve into Butterfree. Minor appearances Multiple Metapod appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, where Ash and Sam witnessed them as they were evolving into Butterfree. A Metapod appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Metapod made a brief cameo appearance in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug-type Pokémon on Murcott Island. A Metapod appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Metapod appeared in Illusion Confusion! as one of the illusions created by a group of and . A Metapod was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Metapod appeared in Riding the Winds of Change!. A Metapod appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Metapod appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Metapod appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Trainer's Metapod appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Two Trainers' Metapod appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries 's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] sent out Metapod during his Gym battle with Brock. It was able to slow down with but was defeated afterwards. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Butterfree makes a brief appearance in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It was first caught in Pikachu, I See You! as a and then evolved into Metapod in Play Misty For Me. In this appearance it appears to be slightly thinner than other Metapod, as well as having a large spike on its back. Ash's Metapod evolves into in Play Misty For Me during Ash's Gym battle with . Its last appearance as a Butterfree was in Haunting My Dreams, battling a giant . In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga was shown to have a Metapod. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Metapod fell down from a tree in Clefairy Comes Through. Hazel put it back where it was. Then it fell back again. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Metapod's first appearance is a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that gets out of his Poké ball in Professor Oak's Laboratory. In The Might of... Metapod?, 's , which was called "Kitty", briefly evolved into Metapod before evolving again into Butterfree during Yellow's showdown with Lance. Bugsy also uses two Metapod on his team, one the first appeared in Into the Unown. It again appeared in Ursaring Major where it, a Kakuna and Bugsy visited the Azalea Town's well where Team Rocket had been. According to the Pokédex at the end of Volume 1, Red appears to have captured a Caterpie which evolved into a Metapod and then a Butterfree. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Bugsy's Butterfree was first seen as a Metapod in Let's Aim For The Goal!. It evolved prior to Gold And Black VS. Team Rocket. Pokédex entries ."}} In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Metapod is 's friend. Pokédex entries s its shell to protect itself. However, a large impact may cause it to pop out of its shell.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game ( , , ) :This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game ( ) :Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. Game locations , Viridian Forest}} and , Viridian Forest}} and , Viridian Forest}} |} |} , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Routes , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} }} and , Ilex Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} and , Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park, Viridian Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) , Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} and , Lush Jungle, Melemele Meadow}} , Lush Jungle, Melemele Meadow}} |} |} In side games |area=River}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=SOL Laboratory 2, Endless Level 4, Secret Storage 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (20th release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1image=no|rby1rar=100 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=011 |name2=Metapod |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=012 |name3=Butterfree |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Metapod shares its name with , , and . They are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. ** They also share the same base stat total, learnset, Ability, and EV yield. *** This ties them as the evolved Pokémon with the lowest base stat total. * Metapod is the first Pokémon to evolve in a movie, and part of the first evolution cycle in an episode. * Until the release of , when its pre-evolution became able to learn , Metapod was unable to damage Pokémon except by using . It shared this trait with . ** Due to this, it was impossible to complete a Generation I game using only Caterpie or Metapod since Struggle could not hit Ghost types at the time. * Metapod is usually depicted with white sclerae, such as in the games, trading cards, and promotional illustrations, but it has yellow sclerae in the anime. * In the anime episode Challenge of the Samurai, the process of Metapod's evolution was similar to a real life butterfly emerging from its cocoon. In later episodes, however, Metapod is shown to evolve like any other Pokémon. * , a Japanese cartoonist famous for her work on the manga Hidamari Sketch and as the character designer for the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, utilizes a likeness of herself cosplaying as a Metapod to represent herself in her works. * In the Space World '97 Super Game Boy demo version of Pokémon Gold, Metapod has a unique orange sprite that is exclusive to the demo. * In the Gym Pokémon card set, Metapod has an alternate color scheme of gray instead of green. Origin It to be based upon an amalgamation of butterfly chrysalises, resembling the general shape of a chrysalis (or possibly a ) with a large nose-like protrusion and side portrusions resembling a or chrysalis. Name origin Metapod is a combination of and pod (referring to its state). Transel may be a combination of transform and or shell. In other languages and . Also likely a pun on . |fr=Chrysacier|frmeaning=From and |es=Metapod|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Safcon|demeaning=From and |it=Metapod|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=단데기 Tandegi|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=鐵甲蟲 Titgaapchùhng|zh_yuemeaning="Armored bug"; 甲蟲 means " " |zh_cmn=鐵甲蛹 / 铁甲蛹 Tiějiáyǒng|zh_cmnmeaning="Armored " |lt=Metapodas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Метапод Metapod|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi= मेटापॉड Metapod |himeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Metapod * Kitty * Metapod (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links * |} de:Safcon es:Metapod fr:Chrysacier it:Metapod ja:トランセル zh:铁甲蛹